


Games People Play

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Akira didn't expect Goro to agree to a date in Akihabara. Much less to have a destination in mind, but here they are. Turns out his boyfriend has hobbies.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Games People Play

Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi walked side-by-side through the crowded streets of Akihabara. In this case, literally the street. It had been closed down for the expected Sunday crowds. Crowds which did not fail to disappoint. Yet, with the main street closed to traffic, the district actually felt less crowded than normal.

He still couldn't believe Goro Akechi had agreed to a date in Akiba. He'd only jokingly suggested it after Futaba had declared it the most romantic district in all of Tokyo.

What was Goro planning?

He seemed to have a destination set too, walking confidently through the crowds to one of the shops on a side street.

"I didn't expect you to agree," Akira admitted, for probably the twentieth time.

"I have something I need to pick up anyway."

"Here?" A new laptop perhaps? Or maybe a phone? Both those options seemed unlikely though, as they had already passed the most likely shops for such things.

Goro strode confidently into one of the many multi-shop buildings. An Animate anchored the bottom floor, but clearly that wasn't what he was looking for as he hopped straight on the escalator.

They went up three floors before Goro actually turned into a shop.

Akira heard the clatter of dice on plastic tables and blinked in surprise when he walked inside. Large books stood proudly on bookshelves along the outer walls. More standard shop shelves dominated the middle of the shop, row upon row of board games visible.

"Where are we?"

"Tabletop game store," replied Goro, confidently striding up to the register in the middle of the store.

Akira stared at the glass case beneath the register. He had never seen so many miniatures in his entire life. Some were gray and unpainted, but others were carefully detailed armies. He couldn't even imagine evenYusuke having the patience to paint all that.

"Ah, Akechi-san," greeted the employee behind the register.

"Is it in?"

"Yep. Couldn't wait for the Japanese release, could you?"

"Of course not."

The man smiled, leaning down to grab something under the register. He pulled out a box with two textbook sized books inside, both hardcover, and some other stuff as well by the looks of it.

Goro gingerly took the shrink-wrapped item from the shopkeeper's hands, carefully examining the book spines. Akira could see English text, but didn't spot any Japanese.

"Are these in English?"

Goro nodded absentmindedly.

"When the others saw I got this in they assumed it was for some American living abroad."

"That's silly," murmured Goro.

"Is it what you were expecting?"

"It certainly looks correct." Goro placed the slipcase on the counter. "Besides, after asking you to import something for me, I'm not about to go back on my order."

"That's why you're one of my favorite customers. Will you be needing anything else today?"

Goro looked at Akira. "Would you like to browse some?"

"Sure."

"Mind keeping that for me a bit longer?"

"No problem. Let me know if I can help you find anything."

Goro nodded his appreciation at the man. Akira turned around, wondering what he should look at first.

There were some people playing games in the back of the shop. One table was covered in plastic scenery. At another, several people seemed to be playing a collectible card game.

"Do you play tabletop?"

"Uh, not really," admitted Akira. Games had never been a big thing in his family. "Pretty much just chess and shogi."

"Strategy games." Goro nodded approvingly. "It's important to keep your mind sharp, especially when the weather worsens."

Akira turned to Goro strangely.

"What is it?"

"You're acting like a polite detective again?"

"Am I? I suppose it's just because we're somewhere so public."

Sure, but Akira didn't think it was just that. On the surface, Goro Akechi's smile looked the same, but it reached his eyes. This smile wasn't fake.

"What are some games you like?"

"Me? Well, I'm partial to Call of Cthulhu, but that's not exactly something you just pick up and play. And as much as I enjoy games, I don't exactly have a lot of free time."

"Alright. What's something you think I could play with my friends."

"Hmm. A game both Makoto and Sakamato could enjoy. That is a challenge."

Ah, there was some of that tired bitterness Akira had been getting used to lately.

Goro began wandering the shelves, Akira trailing slightly behind.

"It would need to be something you can play at Leblanc, and small enough you can bring it home with you if you decide to keep it."

"Or that it can fit in Futaba's room."

"I take it that's a challenge?"

"Oh yeah, you've never been in her room. It pretty much has room for her computer and her bed."

"Ah. That does sound like what I'd expect."

"Yeah. It was pretty bad when we first met her."

"What happened?"

"Oh, right, we never really talked to you about how all of us came together, did we?"

Goro grabbed a huge box, flipping it over to check the back. "I've put a fair amount together, but no, you haven't."

"You know she was a shut-in, right?"

"I am...well aware of her general circumstances."

"Kept tabs, huh?"

“I suppose a dislike for loose ends is one thing my sperm donor and I have in common." Goro put the box down. "Too complicated."

"Anyway, her room was a mess. I ended up cleaning it up for her one day while she slept."

Goro arched a brow at him. "Do you hear how creepy that sounds?"

"Now that you mention it," Akira ran a hand through his hair, "it does sound pretty creepy. Anyway, Morgana and I were waiting for her to deal with the Medjed problem, so I cleaned her room."

"You don't sit still well, do you?" Goro moved to the outer wall, flipping over one of the books to examine it. Judging by the logo, it was in the same series as the ones he had come to pick up.

"Never."

"Yet you always seem calm."

"You do too."

"Really?" Goro put the book down, turning to look at Akira. "I hate sitting still so much I almost always choose to stand."

"Behind me," Akira added, blushing slightly. Ann had pulled him aside after a trip to Mementos to point out just how often Goro stood behind him, often looking down.

"You have a nice ass," Goro replied matter-of-factly, and quietly.

Akira's blush intensified.

"It's probably why you beat me at pool."

Akira choked.

Goro moved on to examine a set of games in smaller boxes. "I've heard good things about this one." He leaned down to grab one off the shelf.

Akira pointedly shifted his head so as not to stare at Goro's own ass, fine as it was. He still felt more than a little embarrassed by the realization he liked thick butts. That was another thing Ann had been forced to point out to him.

Goro chuckled slightly, moving over to Akira with the box in hand.

"Codenames?" Akira asked, taking the box in his hand.

"It's a game where you split into two teams," explained Goro. "I've never played it, but I've heard good things. It's apparently quite the quick play too. Two teams makes it quite flexible in terms of player number."

Akira flipped over the box, taking a look at the back.

"The key component is in communication. It should fit your group fairly well. Even Morgana should be able to play."

A game Morgana could play was certainly a plus.

"It sounds good."

Goro took the box back out of Akira's hands. "Let's check out then."

"Wait. You’re getting it for me?"

Goro shook his head, moving for the counter. "It's fine. Besides, buying you a little gift makes this feel like a proper date."

"Ready to check out?" asked the man behind the counter. He pulled back up Goro's books.

Goro nodded and the man rang him up.

Akira just about gagged when he saw the total. Goro's books were apparently more than thirteen thousand yen!

He didn't seem particularly bothered by this though, even had the cash ready.

Akira was still gapping when Goro turned around, games carefully bagged.

"What?"

"I know it's an import but...seriously?"

"You mean the books? I admit I splurged a bit on the slipcase, but it's not that much more expensive than normal."

"That's normal?"

Goro chuckled. "Tabletop roleplaying games tend toward the pricey, but I enjoy them."

They began heading down the stairs together.

"I never took you for a tabletop guy."

"I've run a few quick sessions at the shop. Apparently, I'm rather good at it."

"You'll have to run one for me sometime."

"Well, I did just get a rather large campaign. It would be a shame if I never got to play it with someone."

"I'm ready for it whenever you are."

"Is that so? Perhaps I'll have to bring the core rulebooks next time I come over then."

"I'd like that."

"You'll need dice."

"Okay."

"And a figure for your character, of course. Or at least a good picture."

"Goro?"

"Not to mention an understanding of international travel in the 1920s. And we'll have to consider the nationality of investigators. After all, in a globe-spanning campaign where you're from can matter quite a bit. The system generally assumes an American, but I do own several of their Japanese supplements as well. I'll have to read the book to understand what's best, of course."

"Goro?" Akira pressed more forcefully.

"Hmm?"

"You sounded a bit like Yusuke there."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"My apologies, I've never really spoken about this with anyone. To be honest, I've never actually considered the possibility I could gather a complete group for a long-term campaign."

Goro's shoulders slumped. "Given the circumstances though, I doubt it's really much of a possibility."

Akira patted Goro on the shoulder. "It's always a possibility."

"Thank you, Akira. Now, should we lunch or shop more first?"

"There aren't more games you want, are there?"

"Why do you sound so terrified? I was thinking about your own retro game collection. You enjoy playing them with your friends, don't you?"

"Oh. Yeah. We should check out used games."

"Then I suppose it's your turn to lead."

"Right..." Akira looked around, trying to remember the places Futaba had told him about.

"If you would hurry. I am afraid my arms might fall off."

Without another word, Akira took the bad from Goro. Damn that was heavy!

"You don't need to do that."

"You bought a game for me. Carrying it is the least I could do."

"Most of that weight is my books."

"I noticed," replied Akira with a grimace. "Still, this makes it feel more like a date, right?"

"Well then, for our next attempt at romance, I suggest Mandarake. They have something for anyone."

"Lead on."

"Come now, you're our fearless leader."

Akira sighed, and began moving forward. He quickly smiled again though, for Goro Akechi walked right beside him through the crowded streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 02 of ShuAke week under the prompt "games", though it kind of fits in with "masks" too since Akira was so surprised. And because the item Goro picks up is the Masks of Nyaralthotep campaign for Call of Cthulhu. Goro seems like someone who gets roleplaying supplements because he likes reading them.


End file.
